


Delayed gratification

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Body Image, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Torture, Viola - Freeform, bottom!-eddy, top!-brett
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 關於聖誕節琴侶會做的事。aka聖誕賀文。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Delayed gratification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/gifts), [gg0v0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/gifts).



> *Brett/eddy  
> *ooc  
> *純車一發完  
> *調教，邊緣控制，延遲高潮

中午12:00.

「先把墙粘好，嗯…blah blah blah一堆废话，」Brett滑着手机上的网页往厨房走。「然后把房顶放上去，边缘装饰…糖果…OK，明白了。」

他拿起厨房岛上准备好的姜饼和糖霜，开始粘姜饼屋。姜饼屋的地基是Eddy特别挑选的 一块银色的纸板，在灯光下高调地闪。Brett把四面墙的边缘涂上糖霜，把它们竖起来，拼成一个中空的长方形，抬头看见Eddy揉着眼睛走了进来。

「早上好，睡美人。」他对Eddy扬了扬下巴，年轻人把头发揉乱，去餐台上找他今天想喝的咖啡。他走到餐台前愣了两秒，转头看着Brett手里的姜饼，才意识到Brett在做他之前缠着他要了好久的姜饼屋。

「需要帮忙吗？」他走到Brett身边，此时Brett已经把屋顶的两片大姜饼给安置在了那四面墙的顶上，正在往屋顶的边缘加上大团的白色糖霜，当作积雪的装饰。「这个屋顶上是不是要装饰？」

「对，我去超市随便买了点糖果，你拿糖霜粘上去。」Brett示意台上的一大包散装糖果，Eddy从里面抽出来一个手掌那么大的圣诞老人软糖，在手里沉甸甸的很有分量。他把圣诞老人从包装里拆出来，背面朝上伸向Brett，年长者默契地往上面挤了一堆糖霜。Eddy用小指把那团圆圆的糖霜涂开，把圣诞老人按在姜饼屋顶上固定，然后松开手去塑料袋里找下一个受害者，一边用力眨了眨惺忪的睡眼，一边还把粘了糖的小指塞进嘴里吮。

「铃儿响…」Eddy嘴里含含糊糊地哼着，把小指从两片肉嘟嘟的唇瓣里「啵」地一声拔出来。Brett继续往屋顶边缘挤大团的糖霜装饰，却忽然注意到大事不妙：那个圣诞老人在往下滑、两片屋顶中间分开了、有两面姜饼墙在往里倒，另外两面往外倒。

经典生活问题：电话响了、锅开了、婴儿大哭起来，你怎么处理？

「Eddy！」Brett大喊。那个悠闲地翻糖果的家伙转过身，几乎是立刻就从厨房岛另一头跳过来，弓着背找到下手点，扶住了摇摇欲坠的墙壁。Brett把手里的糖霜扔在一边，用两只手捏住分离的房顶，两个人眼睁睁地看着圣诞老爷爷从屋顶上滑了下去，身后一条白色的雪痕，还蹭掉一大块房顶边缘的糖霜。

倒挺写实的，两个人同时想。

「bro，」Eddy爆笑出声。「咋回事啊哈哈哈…」

「别笑了，」Brett没好气地回答。那两大块屋顶还是在往下滑，他横了心，把洁癖抛在脑后，用手扶住带着大量糖霜的屋檐边，把它们固定在原位。

脏死了，他一定不会吃这个姜饼屋的，Brett心想。他的手心里粘粘的全是糖霜，更别提他看到Eddy那双不知道干不干净的手扶在姜饼墙上，光是两个大男人四只手都糊在糖霜里的景象就能让他浑身不舒服。他和Eddy两个人以一种奇异的姿势凑在桌边，手臂交叠、扶持着分崩离析的姜饼屋，肩膀靠在一起，额头碰着额头…

不对，Brett的额头碰着Eddy的肩膀。他矮。

「你是不是没等糖霜干就装房顶了？」Eddy的眼睛在镜片后面亮闪闪地看着Brett，像小孩子看穿了大人的谎言一样满脸的得意，兔牙龇在唇外贱兮兮地笑。「按你的性格，你肯定跳了教程的步骤…」

「对！是的！」Brett自暴自弃地叹气，他的眼镜正在往下滑，但他没手去扶，只能仰着脸期望它滑回原位。「既然你这么自信那这姜饼屋就给你一个人做…」

「dude！」Eddy的身高刚好占着Brett的便宜，他撅起嘴巴去亲Brett的唇角，看到他往后躲，委屈得嘴巴撅得高高能挂油瓶。「今晚的晚餐桌上妈妈一定得看到姜饼屋！我向她保证的！」

「好吧，好吧，妈宝男…」Brett小声嘟哝着。「别亲我，鬼知道你起床有没有刷牙，臭死了。」

「我刷了！」Eddy龇开嘴，两行白白的牙齿跟Brett打招呼。年长者仔细考量了一下实地情况，眨眨眼睛哼了一声，才同意给笑嘻嘻的年轻人他应得的早安吻。

他鼓起嘴巴在Eddy的嘴上形式主义地嘬了一下，但Eddy的眼睛亮晶晶地追着他的唇瓣跑，显然是一副欲求不满的样子。Brett不理他，低下头去看姜饼屋的墙有没有摆正，糖霜的表面逐渐变得哑光，那证明它快要干了。

Eddy挺了挺腰，换了条腿承重，然后又换了一次。Brett弯下腰检查房顶底下的糖霜有没有粘好，余光瞥见Eddy又把重心转移到另一条腿上，换的中途挺着腰，胯部蹭在桌边，里面鼓出晨勃的形状。

Brett直起身，刚要嘲笑Eddy，几乎立刻就被对方咬上了唇瓣。Eddy用自己两片干燥的嘴唇黏住Brett的，拉开对面的嘴巴，舌头往里钻，他恨不得现在就扣住Brett的后颈把他也吻得硬梆梆。Brett往后躲，但奈何手里还扶着姜饼屋，脖子发酸也逃不出Eddy的侵略范围，干脆梗住脖子回应这个吻。平时两个人都是喜欢上手的类型，那会让力量平衡变得简单很多，可今天这个姜饼屋横亘在他们中间，糖霜糊住他们的手，让他们无法触碰对方。两个人只有唇瓣黏糊在一起，小心翼翼地控制着脖子的力度，好让对方找到合适的角度舔吻自己的齿列和舌尖。但只靠着软肉相接处平衡肯定是不够的，两个人的舌头勾着对方的转了两三圈，他们就已经累得脖颈发酸。

「呼…呼…」

「唔…唔嗯…啾…！」Eddy恋恋不舍地吐出嘴里含着的柔软舌尖，半张着嘴喘气。他的腰臀控制不住地扭动着，一下一下往桌角上蹭，红着眼角看着对面同样气息不稳的Brett。他再次猛地向前倾身，要趁着Brett出神咬他的下唇，手上却不自觉地用上了劲，平时Brett不愿意让他亲吻的时候他都会用力扣住他的脖子，把他固定成人造接吻器，但今天这么做的他坏了事。

「Eddy！」Brett大喊，Eddy手上一用劲，他眼睁睁地看着一面姜饼墙在地基上滑了一大截。「歪了歪了！」

Eddy赶紧低头修补，趁机藏着脸上因计划失败而泛起的红晕。什么嘛，他刚才真的饥渴成那样，恨不得把Brett撕成一小块一小块吃到肚子里？他，Eddy Chen，怎么会是这么饥渴的婊气基佬？

他抬眼看到Brett胯下也有个包，咽了咽口水，恨不得扑上去含住。

好吧，他就是个饥渴的婊子。

他红着脸直起身，看到Brett同样沾染了情欲的黑色眸子，更害羞了，脸颊的粉色一路蔓延到耳朵尖。Brett有些难堪地抽抽鼻子，他巴不得现在就把Eddy按在厨房岛上干一炮，但第一这是大中午，第二他得收拾这个姜饼屋烂摊子。他换了个方法，试探性地凑近Eddy，看Eddy还愿不愿意靠过来浅吻，动作轻得就像青涩的高中生第一次表白。他们平时接吻都会闭眼，因为要感受对方的手在自己身上点燃的火，但今天他们都得好好地睁开眼睛看着对方，防止手上的那把火没捏着对方腰上的软肉，反而捏坏了姜饼屋。

原来接吻这么害羞的吗，Brett想。他的心跳的飞快，Eddy的眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，强忍着欲望，憋得眼角都是湿乎乎的泪水，红红的。他们的嘴唇轻轻地碰在一起，Brett闭上眼睛，Eddy看着他的睫毛在镜片后面安静地颤动。

好漂亮。

舌尖慢慢地勾住对方的，像一丝一缕融化的棉花糖那样柔软地吸附着，唾液从舌下分泌出来，小心地在两人的口腔里交换，Eddy吸着嘴巴往下咽，不想让它滴到姜饼屋上。舌尖、脖颈、手上都不能用力，两个人仿佛是回到了第一次，什么都得是轻轻的，不能猛烈，不能干柴烈火。持续的力量控制让他们筋疲力尽，鼻尖上都累出汗来。

「嗯…Brett…？…唔…」

「嗯哼…？」Brett把Eddy的舌尖勾进自己嘴里吞吐，不时用犬齿在他柔软的舌尖轻咬，Eddy被刺激得浑身躁热，小腹里一股快感把他撑得直哼哼。

「唔…停…不行了…」Eddy双手发麻，依然小心翼翼地捧着姜饼屋墙，腰际控制不住地一下一下往桌角蹭。他夹紧大腿根磨蹭，饱满丰盈的臀部把灰色运动裤撑得浑圆，桌角在他的动作中从下往上、隔着布料按摩他的勃起。他把胯部向前挺了挺，桌角按摩着他阴茎的顶端，布料在推力作用下卡进柱头的小缝里，吸掉分泌出来的粘液，布料的粗糙带来奇异的快感。Brett眼热地看着Eddy挺腰用桌角自慰，背后性感的曲线像水一样流动着，棉质运动裤的裆部晕出来一小块深色的水痕，刚起床的年轻人一如既往地多汁。

「呼…啊…Brett…我想要…」Eddy先是用兔牙咬着下唇，实在被桌角揉舒服了便红着脸开口讨要更多。「姜饼屋一会儿我帮你…我…忍不住了…呜呜…」

Brett觉得自己再盯下去一定会控制不住捏碎手里的姜饼，他瞄了一眼墙上的钟，已经过了十分钟，糖霜也该干了。他缓缓地松开手，屋顶好好地固定在四面墙顶上，Eddy见状也慢慢地放开了扶着姜饼墙的手，观察着姜饼屋的情况。

「呼…这算是…粘好了？」Eddy的声音充满情欲地直发抖，又似乎为自己的贡献而感到自豪。Brett用指尖敲敲粘合处的糖霜，清脆的响声证实了他的猜测。

Eddy急着要抱着Brett亲他，但Brett投降似的举起双手，他的手上覆盖着厚厚的一层白色糖霜。于是Eddy拉过他的右手，Brett默契地并拢食指和中指，温热的口腔内壁随即包裹上来。Eddy吸着腮帮子吮Brett的手指，用舌尖插进两根手指间的指缝，从里到外地把指缝间的糖霜捋出来，又一个深喉吞到手指根部。Brett曲起手指按摩Eddy的舌面，感觉到他喉间在轻轻痉挛，大量分泌粘腻的唾液，但依然啧啧地努力吮吸着。Eddy用油乎乎的手固定住Brett的手腕，腮帮子因吮吸的气压而瘪下去，像给他做一个安抚性的口活那样拼命吞吐着，吃掉他手指上所有的白色粘稠液体。

很熟练，陈先生，Brett恶意地嘲讽着。Eddy嗓子里发出不屑的哼声，明明每次被吸得两分钟就缴械的人是对面这个恶劣脾性的病弱男。Brett的食指和中指舔干净了，Eddy把它们退出来，还不忘紧紧地吮着两根指尖，口腔里加了点压力，发出「啵」的一声。那是他口活的招牌动作，也是每次都让Brett想再用阴茎把他那张灵巧的嘴操坏的原由。

Brett换成无名指和小指，Eddy心照不宣地再次含进去，这次抬起眼睛，和Brett直白地眼神交流。他那双被唾液浸润得晶亮的唇瓣肉嘟嘟地环绕着Brett的手指，粉嫩嫩的，Brett发誓他记得他的穴口也是一样的颜色。

「唔嗯…咕啾…」Eddy一边哼一边故意用舌头搅出水声，嘴里甜甜的，那股甜味直击小腹，没人照顾的阴茎痒得让人心紧。他向前走，用胯部把Brett抵在墙上，胯下的硬物和Brett的互相揉。他吐出嘴里的手指，掰开Brett的手心开始舔，他知道那里是Brett最洁癖也最怕痒的地方。果不其然，Brett开始向后缩，身体也开始不自然地扭动着。Eddy顺着掌纹舔掉他手掌里的糖霜，Brett被激得皱起眉毛，手心的洁净之处被糖霜污染后又被口水沾染，他拼命地想要收回手，然后在水龙头下用肥皂洗十遍。

但敏感的手心被舔吻时，触觉也被放大十倍，Brett觉得他能感觉到Eddy舌面上的每一个粗糙的味蕾。Eddy的心跳透过薄薄的皮肤传过来，还有升高的体温和勃勃跳动的情欲，它们把Brett的洁癖推到一边，现在他的手心只是个未经探索的敏感点，等着羞耻感把他推进情欲的深渊。

Brett的呼吸粗重起来、末端还带着颤抖，几乎就要说「去他妈的」并掀掉Eddy的T恤时，门铃忽然响了。两个满脸潮红、胯下肿胀、呼吸急促的人面面相觑，这才想起来他们约了人来送今晚要喝的酒。

「我们晚上继续，」Brett赶紧把手放到水龙头底下冲洗，Eddy抽纸擦干了他的手。「我去开门。」

Eddy看到Brett落在厨房岛上的那袋糖霜，想到他刚从Brett手上舔来的充满情欲的甜腻味道，鬼使神差地偷偷挤了一小团在舌尖。他收回舌头仔细品尝，但那糖霜只是简单地甜，他总觉得少了点什么。

可能Brett本身也是甜的，所以尝起来不一样吧，他想。

下午4:00。

「OK，羊排也进了烤箱，现在就等客人到场了。」Brett站在厨房里插着腰，Eddy在把雪人装饰搬到圣诞树底下。「他们什么时候来？」

「妈妈说5点来，剪辑君说5点半。」

「好，OK，那还有点时间。」Brett说。「趁这会儿，我们交换礼物吗？」

「怎么不等晚上一起？」Eddy问。

「因为买了…不适合公开展示的东西，」Brett挠了挠头。但是他买的东西确实是在Eddy的心愿单上的。

「其实…我也是，」Eddy笑了。「那我们去拿？」

「OK。」

其实Brett的礼物早就摆在他们的卧室里。两个同居的人是没办法完全向对方保密的，只是Eddy很乖地没有去拆，虽然一双狗狗眼早就眼巴巴地望了好久。Eddy给Brett的礼物倒是一直不见踪影，Brett甚至觉得他是不是给忘了。他看到Eddy 一溜烟拿上车钥匙地跑下楼，心里好奇起他会给自己什么样的惊喜，顺手把自己的礼物盒放在餐桌上。

片刻，他看见Eddy拎着一个用圣诞树主题包装纸包着的琴盒推开了公寓门。

妈的，妈的，妈的。那个琴盒比小提琴的大一圈，Brett差点背过气去。又来了。第二把。妈的。

「把它扔出去，」Brett扶着额头。「我不管你花了多少钱，扔出去。」

「干嘛 ！我可是在琴行买了挺贵的一把 ！」Eddy委屈地大叫起来。

「对，我们工作的那家，人家老板给了你员工优惠。」Brett 捏着鼻梁。「别以为我不知道你怎么省钱，小老板。退回去。」

「等你看到里面的字你就不会这么说了！」Eddy大声说，一边自己撕开琴盒外面的包装纸。

「得，你还是让我自己拆吧。」Brett 随手拽掉了他包得破破烂烂的礼物纸，Eddy笑嘻嘻地打开琴盒，拿出了那把属于柴火堆的破木头。Brett把它接过来，用两个指头捏着琴颈，好像拿着的不是乐器，而是臭烘烘的垃圾。他透过f孔向里看，琴箱内部写了琴师的名字，还贴了个for Brett的贴纸。

「喜欢吗？」Eddy问。「是高档中提琴里最低价的那一档。」

Brett翻了个大大的白眼，他就猜到Eddy为了省钱不会买最高档的。他把中提琴还给Eddy，看他小心翼翼地把它放回盒子里。

「所以我对你来说就是一把中提琴？」Brett问。「亏我还把你当兄弟。」

Eddy咬着嘴唇。男朋友刚问了一道送命题，怎么回答，急，在线等。

「你…对我来说太大了嘛…」Eddy点着两只手的食指，吃吃地笑着。他偷偷抬眼看对面Brett的表情，还好，他的男朋友似乎很满意这个答案。

「好吧，」Brett说。「算你走运。这是你的。」

Eddy掀开显然买得太大了的礼物盒盒盖，探着头向里面瞥，看到礼物的一刹那，虽然满脸的欣喜，却迟迟不动手把内容物拿出来，倒是脸红红地烧起来了。

「作为你给我买中提琴的代价，你挑一个塞到屁股里。」Brett推推眼镜。「遥控器给我。」

Eddy看着盒子中央那个Brett按照他心愿单上买的大号按摩棒直流口水，但是他觉得那玩意塞进屁股里他根本坚持不了两分钟，于是便挑了个小小的震动棒，目测长度刚好差不多顶到他的前列腺。他把它从盒子里捞出来，扣出遥控器拍进Brett手里，又随手钓了一支橙子味的润滑剂，摇着屁股慢悠悠地晃进了卧室。

「明明卧室里的那管还没用完又要开新的，真奢侈。」Brett在他身后拎起令人作呕的破中提琴和那满满一盒情趣用品也跟了进去，床上的Eddy已经主动躺平成最放松的姿势，下半身剥了个精光，蜜色的大腿大张在两边，正在往震动棒上抹润滑剂。

Brett靠在床对面的衣柜上欣赏面前的免费黄片：Eddy的后穴一鼓一缩，粉肉时隐时现，没有性唤起的阴茎软趴趴地耷拉在鼠蹊交汇处。他用右手掐着自己的大腿往上抬，肉乎乎的手指嵌进大腿的软肉里，左手拿着润滑好的震动棒往里塞。震动棒大概只有手指粗细，较小的顶端顶开后穴的软肉，Eddy手上轻轻一推，白色的乳胶棒体就被他吃进去，滑进他体内。Brett毫不留情地把档位推到最高，Eddy眯着眼睛哼了一声，翻到身侧躺着，夹着大腿乱蹭。他的阴茎几乎是立刻就有了反应，半勃起来，粉色的柱头从包皮里探出脑袋。

「这是你挑的吧…？」震动的每一下都敲打在前列腺上，Eddy舒服得眯起了眼睛，一滴生理泪水从眼角滑下去。「对我的深浅倒是知道的蛮清楚的，变态…」

「走，」Brett对床上化成一滩的人伸出两只手。「去买东西。」

「什么？」Eddy傻愣着抬头看他，觉得他一定是在开玩笑。「你说你东西买齐了！」

「我上网搜了一下，之前订的这个香槟不是用郁金香杯（tulip）喝的，是笛杯（flute）。你最喜欢的flute。」

Eddy猛翻着白眼，一半是因为后穴里被震动棒又揉又震实在舒服快要高潮，一半是因为面前这个性格恶劣的眼镜男在圣诞节还不忘了要内涵他，搞点莫须有的饮酒礼仪来折磨他的穴。他晕乎乎地被Brett拉起来，连内裤都忘了穿，软着腰套上他的灰色运动裤，披上件大衣就被拉出了门。他的勃起在裆部和棉质运动裤亲密接触，走路时布料的摩擦让它敏感得发痛，他甚至担心买完东西走回家他的阴茎就该磨破流血了。Eddy后悔tsa为了省成本用了粗制的棉，发誓下次补货的时候运动裤要用好一点的棉布做，但Brett丝毫没有顾及他夹着腿的尴尬走姿，甚至还催他快点走，说是要赶在晚餐客人来之前把杯子买回去。

妈的，Brett这该死的行动力，Eddy想。

到了大街上就不能牵手也不能软着身子走路，不然会被警察当成同性恋或醉鬼给带走。Eddy的鼻头红红的，写满情欲的眼睛藏在镜片后面，努力跟上Brett的脚步。他们先轻车熟路地在那家常去的奶茶店里买了两大杯饮料，啜吸着边走边欣赏商场里圣诞的布置：大门口广场上的圣诞树亮着彩灯，商场里大多数店铺都打烊了，只有橱窗里彩色的圣诞彩灯在闪。酒铺也在收拾柜台，他们几乎是踩着点进了店里，Brett熟练地走到最后一排的玻璃杯展台，寻找他需要的笛杯。

「在那里。」他指指头顶。Eddy眯着眼睛朝上看，在情欲的泪水里勉强辨别出木架子顶层挂着的玻璃杯形状，视线中的灯光被折射成模糊的一大片。Brett拉拉他的袖子，又指指他想要的杯子，一双大眼睛水灵灵地从眼镜后面看着Eddy，那是他向男朋友卖萌的表达方式。「帮我拿下来。」

但是他左眼里那颗闪着狡黠的光的痣出卖了他，他怎么看起来都像是在变本加厉地折磨Eddy，因为明明小梯子就在他脚边。

Eddy无语地踮起脚去够顶上的杯子，腰腹部肌肉收紧，倒是把震动棒牢牢地按在了前列腺上。他发出短促的呻吟，后穴习惯性地缩紧，腰部没了力气，小腹撞在木架子下层上，玻璃杯们发出了叮叮咣咣的抱怨声。前台那个已经把包挎在肩上的收银员倒抽了一口冷气，Eddy吓得也往后缩了两步，还好，没有发生玻璃杯命案。

Eddy瞪了Brett一眼，年长者对他勾勾嘴角，Eddy知道这是示意他继续。他叹了口气，努力放松着后穴，防止震动棒再次被钉在他的前列腺上让他失控，摘下来两支笛杯递给Brett。

Brett对架子顶端扬了扬眉毛。

「还要几个？」Eddy差点膝盖一软跪在Brett面前。他受够了，他现在就得去厕所，阴囊里那股浓浓的精液撑得他整个囊袋都在疼，阴茎也一跳一跳地在抽动，刚才灌下去的那一大杯水果茶同时正在不合时宜地被转化成尿液，注入他的膀胱。总而言之，他现在一肚子需要释放的东西，小肚子鼓得圆圆的，连大衣都遮不住像孕妈妈似的腹部曲线。

「两个。当心肚子不要撞到架子。」Brett「好心」地提醒着，伸手拍了拍Eddy的小腹，它发出成熟西瓜的 「嘭嘭」声。可那涨得发疼的小腹哪里是可以随便拍的？Eddy差点精关失守喷在裤子里，恨不得现在就把Brett按在地上跟他打一架，然后骑到他身上，把精液射他一脸，像早上的糖霜那样粘住他的嘴。

Brett知道Eddy脑海里危险的想法，但他同时像个游刃有余的驯兽师，知道面前的雄狮不敢对他造次。果然Eddy只是眼神凶巴巴地盯着Brett，咬着他多汁的下嘴唇，踮起脚，又乖乖拿了两个杯子下来。

太乖了，Brett 想。不愧是我调教出来的。

/

进了厕所隔间关上门，Eddy急不可耐地扑上来啃Brett的嘴唇，呼哧呼哧地喘气。Brett没什么回应，拍拍他的前臂，看他不肯松开的样子又拍拍他的后背。

「给…给我几分钟，」Eddy松开他，喘着粗气说。他面对着Brett掏出阴茎，上下撸动起来，也不管自己的手指是否冰冷。但Brett只是拿出遥控器，关掉了他后穴里嗡嗡作响的震动棒，舒服的来源消失了，留得Eddy只能空虚迷茫地看着他。

「排出来，咱们回家。」Brett拍拍Eddy屁股，示意他脱裤子。

「什…？」Eddy眼角含着眼泪问，但是他知道Brett不会说第二遍。他弓着背脱下裤子，腰腹发力、小腹绷紧，Brett弯腰捞了点厕纸叠在手心，站在他身后看着他翁张的穴用力地向外推。穴口粉色的肉鼓出来又缩回去，反复了几次，那支被肠液和润滑剂裹得黏糊糊的震动棒终于从穴口探出头，撑开一点肛门处的皱褶，从臀沟里滑了出来，被Brett用厕纸接住包好，塞进了口袋里。

Eddy感到强烈的空虚感，几乎要到达高潮的心跳又跌落下来，眼镜镜片被热乎乎的眼泪熏得雾蒙蒙。他已经对Brett生不起气来了，这是他今天第二次被逼无奈地冷静下来，他现在只想让这顿该死的「一年中最重要」的圣诞晚饭赶快结束，然后和Brett从厨房滚到床上。

他泪眼朦胧地直起身，整理好衣服，Brett甚至都不给他鼓励性的亲吻，拍了拍他的胳膊便推开厕所门走了出去。

晚上11:00.

「Brett。Brett！」背后传来Eddy的声音，Brett 无奈地放下了手里的脏盘子，闭上眼睛转过身体，等着Eddy拽着他的领子把他拖到卧室里。但Eddy迟迟不来攻击他，Brett 睁开右眼，随即忙不迭地把左眼也睁开了。

「你穿着什么？」他笑着迎上去。

Eddy脑袋上金色的乱毛里戴着兔耳朵，身上穿着两件式的圣诞装：上衣是刚好遮住胸前点点的小吊带背心，下身是紧紧地束在腰间的超短裙，小片的布料既不遮住圆圆的小肚子，又把肉感的大腿根露了个彻底。Eddy脚上蹬了一双毛绒拖鞋，Brett顺着他的脚踝往上看，蜜色的小腿皮肤光滑，看来他似乎趁着洗澡的时候把腿毛剃了个干净。

「停。」Eddy伸出一根手指，止住几乎要用目光把他拆吃入腹的Brett。他转过身，Brett才发现他下半身并不是超短裙，而是一条小肚兜——不对，丁丁兜是个更合适的名字。圆润的臀缝里夹着一个毛茸茸的兔尾巴，不用想也知道它的根部插在哪里。Brett用手握住兔尾巴球上下撸动，果不其然听见Eddy顺着他动作发出的喘息声。

「从哪里搞来的这套行头？」Brett搂着Eddy的腰问。超短裙的系带在Eddy的腰间勒出一道肉痕，Brett在鼓出来的软肉上面摸来捏去，滑腻柔软的手感让他爱不释手。这可苦了怕痒的Eddy，他拼命地憋着腰间的痒意和后穴的空虚，抖着身子往Brett身上蹭。

「兔子尾巴是你给我的盒子里的…」Eddy领着Brett往卧室走。「衣服是我之前买了藏在衣橱里的，头发是你最爱的Edwina。」

Brett想了想他们乱得和垃圾堆一样的衣橱，他没注意到是正常的。他点了点头，接受了这个解释，低头亲吻Eddy的肩膀。Eddy推着Brett进了卧室门，看他乖乖地被带到床边，心里乐开了花，他终于能吸到他馋了一天的阴茎了，兴奋得大腿根都在抖。他把Brett按坐在床边，抬起右腿踩在床上，像夜店里的舞女那样给他的男朋友跳并不专业的大腿舞。Eddy手扶着Brett的脖颈，前后摆动着腰肢，让自己的裆部在Brett面前忽远忽近，身体散发出的热气打在Brett脸上。Brett 一侧头就能吸吮到Eddy大腿根处的软肉，还能从小肚兜底下瞥见顺着他腰肢动作上下乱弹的勃起阴茎，粉粉的柱头被红色肚兜映衬成甜腻的红色。卧室里开着紫色的床头灯，营造出情色的氛围，空气里弥漫着雄性充满侵略性的膻腥味，Eddy的阴茎顶端渗出前液，在肚兜内侧划出一道道粘腻的湿痕。

「啾…」Brett在他大腿根留下一个吻痕，双手不安分地从Eddy的大腿后侧向上摸，连摸带掐地把他两团柔软而富有弹性的臀肉捏在手里，向两边拉开。Eddy惊呼一声，后穴被拉开一点空隙，兔子尾巴连接着后穴里的金属钢塞由于重力而向外滑，他惊得拼命夹自己的穴，连臀肉都用力向中间合拢，总算是没让它掉出去。

「你的屁股里没塞东西就会没有安全感吗？」Brett问，用右手食指勾住Eddy的肚兜边缘向上掀开，露出下面勃起的东西。他摘了眼镜放在一边，漂亮的眼睛向上看，没了眼镜的遮掩，黑色的瞳仁更加直白露骨地放射出深邃的情欲。他一边和Eddy保持着眼神接触，一边慢慢把嘴凑到Eddy的柱头旁，撅起嘴唇在上面印了个吻。Eddy看到自己分泌的前液黏在Brett的嘴唇上，后者像抹唇蜜一样抿了抿嘴，左右移动着嘴唇把它抹匀。Eddy从来没看过Brett做这样的挑逗动作，他的心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跳动着，急切地期待着Brett下一步会给他带来怎样惊喜而猛烈的快感。

Eddy抬起头，金发把他脖子后面扎得有些痒，他试图摆动脑袋，把它们甩到一个不那么恼人的位置。他把自己的眼镜摘下来，想了想，又掀掉了他的金色假发，兔耳朵发箍落在了地上。他决定要用Eddy的身份交待给Brett。

「咕啾…」下半身传来湿热的触感，Eddy忙不迭地低头，看见 Brett把他的阴茎含进了嘴里。他在嘴里用牙齿向后剥开柱头上的包皮，舌尖顺着缝隙舔进冠状沟，撑在包皮和柱身之间来回捋动，Eddy感受到了难以言喻的撑胀感。他仰起头，看着天花板上的紫色氛围灯，它们正在生理泪水的模糊下逐渐连成耀眼而闪烁的一串。

Eddy觉得自己准备好了，他的肚子里有一股浓浓的精液，而他不想让它污染了Brett那张嘴。Brett还在使劲吮他的柱头，顶端传来的压力让Eddy感觉他随时会精关失守，于是他向后退，和Brett分离开。他慢慢地跪下，四肢着地，翘着屁股向Brett爬过去，后穴的穴肉在每一次移动时都夹一下兔尾巴肛塞，让它像自己的身体部分一样抖动着。

快到了，快到了，Eddy终于爬到Brett 腿间，向上看到Brett正低头面无表情地观察着他。他用牙齿叼着Brett的裤子拉链向下拉，完全拉开之后才发现他想看到的东西没有膨出来，于是他愠怒地向上看，质问Brett怎么回事。

「我都这么努力了你还没全站起来？！」Eddy咬牙切齿地问，Brett差点以为他下一秒就要把他的玩意儿给咬下来。「我忍着一天没喝咖啡因，结果你才这样？」

Eddy的话没说全，他不喝咖啡因的原因是想多射一点，也持久一点。没有咖啡因去水肿，他整个人都是软软湿湿的，摸一把就能掐出水来。他这么做顺便也陪着不能喝奶茶的Brett，防止勾起他的奶茶馋瘾。

「你也知道每次有香槟的时候我都会不小心多喝一杯…」Brett揉了揉自己因酒精而潮红的脸。他不是不兴奋，只是需要再多一点刺激，但他不知道今天捉弄了Eddy两次之后对方还愿不愿意陪他玩。「你挑的酒太好喝了…」

「醉鬼。」Eddy翻了个白眼，拨开Brett 的内裤裆部，挑出里面半勃的阴茎吸进嘴里。Brett 被他熟练而迅速的动作激得浑身一抖，低头看着Eddy随着吞吐的动作摆动臀部，柱身上传来湿热而紧致的触感。

「呼嗯…」Eddy轻松地把半勃的阴茎含进深喉，作出快速吞咽的动作，咽部的软骨挤压敏感的柱头，感觉到Brett的阴茎正在他的喉头一跳一跳地膨胀。Brett硬起来了，Eddy吓得连忙把他的阴茎往外吐，但肿胀饱满的柱头还是在深喉处噎得他直犯恶心。他连吐带咳地把Brett的阴茎拔出嘴巴，大量分泌的唾液和前液连成长长的银丝，挂在两人之间。

「那你还这么努力地吸醉鬼的阴茎？」Brett拍拍Eddy的脸颊，笑着站起身，Eddy几乎是发出一声愉快的大笑，扑到床边趴好，屁股撅在床沿边。「自己把塞子拔了。」

「呼——」Eddy发出一声长长的叹息，呼气的同时把肛塞「啵」的一声拔出来，Brett的阴茎几乎立刻无缝对接上，灌满了他。

「啊——啊…」Eddy梗着脖子喘粗气，他的脚趾紧紧地抓着地面，但括约肌带来的抽搐和收缩带着他的下半身痉挛起来，他舒爽得勾起了脚趾。Brett刚才操进来的时候发出响亮的「咕啾」一声，现在他的阴茎正在Eddy后穴里跳动着，心跳从皮肤和肠壁相接处传过来。Brett伏在Eddy背上喘息，双手探到他身前，一只手捏他的小肚腩，另一只掀开他的上衣揉他的胸部。

「肉肉。」Brett喃喃地说，同时攻击着两处软肉。Eddy不知道他到底在羞辱哪里，或许是一石二鸟。他红着脸低头，看Brett捏自己腰上游泳圈的手指，羞得后穴猛夹着Brett，逼出了他好几声呻吟。

「胖了，别捏了…」他拼命吸肚子，但是还是躲不掉Brett嵌在软肉里的手指。他想起最近别人对他的点评「有小肚子」「几个月了」「胖胖的」，急得小腹一阵痉挛，吸肚子的同时可苦了Brett。他的后穴从来没有这么紧过，像是有生命一样吮吸Brett的阴茎，羞耻感带来的快感在穴内凝结成滚烫的高潮。Brett的右手转战Eddy的乳头，对着那个小点又拉又拽，在快感和痛感的双重作用下，Eddy哭了出来。「呜…呜呜…欺负人…」

「我的小猪猪。」Brett快速抽插起来，也不管Eddy是不是喘匀了气。他知道Eddy的身体经过一天的折磨经不起几下进出，于是无视了他的哭嗝，一路把Eddy顶上高潮的巅峰。潮水般令人窒息的高潮袭来，Eddy大声尖叫出声，腰部大幅度上下颤抖着。但他的阴茎今天被捉弄了两次，或许是囊袋里的精液太多，或许是怕再被捉弄，竟然一滴都没有射出来，等他高潮结束了才喷出一股浓浓的精液。肌肉收缩的快感把Eddy顶上第二波高潮，他向后弓起背，柱头一波又一波地往外射精，喷了三股才逐渐停歇下来。Brett的精液浇在他后穴里的敏感点上，凉凉的温度激得他又往外射了几滴透明的精液，随即他的身子像抽掉骨头一样软下去。Brett把手撑在床沿上，两个人黏糊糊地滚到被褥间，这才想起要交换一个脱力而温情的吻。

时钟过了十二点，外面传来隐隐约约的烟火声，楼下公寓里还在放着圣诞音乐。Brett的吻从Eddy的额头落到鼻尖再到唇瓣，Eddy枕着自己的胳膊，龇着兔牙对Brett笑。

「圣诞快乐，小猪猪。」Brett说。

「你也是，醉鬼。」Eddy眼睛都懒得睁，声音里带着浓浓的睡意。

窗外的深蓝色夜空里炸开蓝色和紫色的烟花，它们在欢声笑语里下坠，融进城市圣诞夜明亮的灯光里。

圣诞快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> 請用kudos和評論砸死我（做夢  
> go follow me on ins: twoset_vv


End file.
